


there's no escaping me, my love

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: look how you bring me to sin [4]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Embedded Video, M/M, Unrequited Lust, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: "You can't abandon me. You belong to me..."Or, the one where Gideon finally makes (an unwilling) Chris his.





	there's no escaping me, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Surrender" by Evanescence  
> Program: Windows Movie Maker
> 
> ==
> 
> This is... not a happy vid. _At all._


End file.
